superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Kentucky (Season 2)
Kentucky was the first season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Eastenridge. Jared Pope became one of the biggest characters of the season for his explosive personality and harsh way of dealing with suspects; despite being targeted in the beginning of the game, he was able to be used as a swing vote and made it to 6th place. Another strong alliance of three was formed in the beginning of the game; Alyssa St. Marks, Cliff Deacon, and Norris Gregory joined together and affectionately called themselves "The Beautiful People". As the game progressed, the rest of the house caught onto their activities, and a counter-alliance was formed between Jason Fitzgerald, Kelly Stanton, and Rose Abbot. Norris was able to get Jared to help the Beautiful People, and they found themselves in the Final Four with Jason. In the final round, Jason correctly guessed the killer's identity and won the game, while villain and master strategist Norris came in third and Cliff was the runner-up. Norris and 10th place finisher Diane Moresby were asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Norris and Rose. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Cliff chose to send Rose out to play the Killer's Game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Jason to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 2: Roy was going to be Blair's final victim, but Jason rescued him before Blair could kill him. Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Murder is Announced *'Lifeguard': Jared *'Suspect Cleared': Sebastian Rose *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alyssa (5-3-1) - Eastenridge High School **'Lifeguard's Pick': Diane - the public library *'Investigator Murdered': Diane *'Notes': Michael and Marie Langley are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Roy Langley discovers the crime scene the next day. Shirley Hinkle tells the investigators she divorced Michael ten years ago when she found out he was having an affair. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Alyssa found an essay at Eastenridge High School. It was written by Roy Langley about the Chinua Achebe novel "Things Fall Apart." Episode 2: The Secret Adversary *'Lifeguard': Maggie *'Suspect Cleared': Jessica East *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Grayson (4-3-1) - a Langley Corp. construction site **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jared - the Langley Corp. offices *'Investigator Murdered': Grayson *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': **Jared found a file folder at the Langley Corp. offices. The folder contained the credit history of Michael Langley, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Sleeping Murder *'Lifeguard': Kelly *'Suspect Cleared': Grace Steeplemen *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Maggie (3-2-1-1) - the drug store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jared - the Methodist Church *'Investigator Murdered': Maggie *'Notes': Ted and Bianca Freebar are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators manage to narrow the murder weapon down to a stabbing weapon based on the way the Freebars were killed. Stephanie Harris told the investigators she had seen Michael Langley with Naomi Denissey before he died, and Naomi affirms that her and Michael had been having an affair. *'Killer Clues': **Jared found a bunch of black-and-white photographs at the Methodist Church. The photographs are dated December 29th, 2004 and depict Ira Steeplemen walking into a motel; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: Cat Among the Pigeons *'Lifeguard': Rose *'Suspect Cleared': Roy Langley *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Kelly (4-2) - the Hillside Diner **'Lifeguard's Pick': Norris - the morgue *'Investigator Murdered': Kelly *'Notes': In his will reading, Michael Langley leaves his company to Naomi Denissey. After the investigators show Ira Steeplemen the pictures they found, he admits to having an affair. They later discover through the motel's surveillance tapes that his affair was with Ian Montgomery. *'Killer Clues': **Norris found three newspaper clippings at the Hillside Diner. They were obituaries that featured Dr. Nancy Radcliffe, though she had different names for two of the obituaries; this information was revealed in the next episode. Episode 5: Third Girl *'Lifeguard': Rose *'Suspect Cleared': Ian Montgomery *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jared (3-2) - the Internet Cafe **'Lifeguard's Pick': Cliff - the Eastenridge Health Center *'Investigator Murdered': Jared *'Notes': Stephanie Harris is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Dr. Nancy Radcliffe reveals she had been married three times before, with each of her husbands dying. Shirley Hinkle tells the investigators she had a daughter, Sarah, with Michael Langley, but she died. When her and Michael got a divorce, Michael had been threatening her to not reveal any information. The investigators find a letter opener given out by the Langley company, and they presume it is the murder weapon. *'Killer Clues': **Cliff found a pair of polaroid photographs at the Eastenridge Health Center. One is of Blair Kittins, the other is of a woman the investigators do not know; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: Murder is Easy *'Lifeguard': Cliff *'Suspect Cleared': Shirley Hinkle *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Rose (2-2)1''' - the greenhouse at the community college **'''Lifeguard's Pick: Jason - the horse tracks *'Investigator Murdered': Rose *'Notes': Kennith and Leona Howe are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. It is revealed that Sarah, Michael Langley and Shirley Hinkle's other child, died of leukemia at age 5. The mysterious person in the previous killer clue is revealed to be Lisa, a former patient of Blair Kittins who slept with the psychologist. Michael found out about their relationship, and blackmailed Blair Ira by making him give Michael a cut of his profits. Steeplemen tells the investigators Michael found out about his affair with Ian Montgomery, and had been blackmailing him by getting Ira to pay him a certain sum every month. *'Killer Clues': **Jason found several black and white photographs at the horse tracks. They depicted Naomi Denissey in various stages of sexual intercourse with a man, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: The Big Four *'Lifeguard': Jason *'Suspect Cleared': Kristine East *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alyssa (2-1) - the laundromat **'Lifeguard's Pick': Cliff - the post office *'Investigator Murdered': Alyssa *'Notes': Kristine East reveals Michael Langley had blackmailed her, knowing he had bribed people to win her first mayoral election, to the point of letting him run unopposed for mayor. She also says that he was paying off Ted Freebar and Kennith Howe to not stop his actions. Naomi Denissey tells the investigators that the man having sex with her in the photos of the previous killer clue is a man named Barney who died while they were making love. Michael had somehow found out about what happened and blackmailed Naomi, threatening to tell the police that she had actually killed Barney. As a result, he didn't pay her and demanded constant sexual favors from her. Later, Dr. Nancy Radcliffe also admits to Michael blackmailing her, threatening to tell the media that she had killed her previous husbands. *'Killer Clues': **Cliff found a black envelope at the post office. Episode 8: Evil Under the Sun *'The Final Confrontation': **'Jason:' Blair Kittins - Kittins's house **'Cliff:' Dr. Nancy Radcliffe - Radcliffe's house **'Norris:' Naomi Denissey - Langley Corp. offices *'The Killer': Blair Kittins *'Investigator Murdered:' Norris *'The Runner-Up': Cliff *'The Winner': Jason *'Notes': Roy Langley is kidnapped by the killer. Jason, Cliff, and Norris pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Blair Kittins. Jason finds all the bodies in a room, along with a tied-up Roy, but Blair finds him before he can free Roy. Blair brings Jason up to the roof to kill him, but Jason overpowers him and sends him over the roof and to his death. Jason manages to hang onto the drain to save himself, and Roy frees himself to help Jason up. Jason finds a letter written by Blair, where he admits to all the murders. Blair was fed up with Michael Langley blackmailing him, but knew the police would be no help. He decided to take the law into his own hands and not only kill Michael but every person who helped him in his plots or gave him information. Michael was of course the first to die, then Marie for living off of Michael's money. Ted Freebar had been taking bribes to keep quiet about Michael's activities, while his wife Bianca was one of the biggest gossips that tore everybody apart. Stephanie Harris had been telling Michael everything she knew about the townspeople, which helped Michael blackmail them. Kennith Howe was also taking bribes from Michael, while Leona was yet another gossip who had to be silenced. At first, Blair had no intention of hurting Naomi, but he learned that under the surface, she was just as cold and calculating as Michael was. His intended final victim was Roy, so he would never turn out like his father. The next day, mayor Kristine East gives Jason a $750,000 check and a brand new Chevrolet Impala as the winner, while Cliff gets $250,000. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Kentucky